This invention relates generally to electrical connectors and more particularly to a connector with integral terminal position assurance and contact retention members.
A variety of electrical connectors have been proposed that include a dielectric housing having a plurality of terminal-receiving cavities within which are mounted a plurality of terminal contacts. Improper installation or loading of terminal contacts inside a connector housing may create significant problems for an installer or an end user when undiagnosed at the time of assembly.
Terminal position assurance (TPA) elements in connectors are used to secure inserted terminal contacts in respective connector cavities. The TPA element secures the terminal contact in proper position for electrically mating with the terminal contacts of a mating connector or other electrical component. Known TPA elements are typically formed separately from the connector and are secured to the connector only after all of the terminal contacts have been loaded into the connector. Disadvantages associated with such TPA elements include the need to provide multiple parts at an assembly station, the risk of lost or misplaced parts, the added cost associated with the production of separate parts and the like.
A need exists for a connector that provides a terminal position assurance feature and contact retention support feature without the need for separate components to provide each feature.
In one embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector includes an upper block, a lower block, and a terminal position assurance (TPA) element provided with at least one of the upper and lower blocks. The upper block is snappably joined to the lower block along a first direction when aligned in a pre-latched relation with one another. The upper and lower blocks are moveable in a second direction transverse to the first direction from a pre-latched position to a final seated position.
In another embodiment of the invention, an electrical connector includes an upper block having a retention ledge on a lower surface thereof, and a lower block joining the upper block. The upper and lower blocks are slidable relative to each other between a pre-latched position and a final seated position. The lower block includes a contact cavity configured to receive an electrical contact. A terminal retention beam is attached to the lower block. The retention beam is biased toward the contact cavity and the upper block engages the retention beam to inhibit removal of an electrical contact from a contact cavity when the upper and lower blocks are in the final seated position.